This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2000-69512, filed Nov. 22, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo space expanding device for a vehicle and more particularly to a cargo space expanding device for a vehicle to expand a space available for loading bulky cargoes by removing a glass that limits the cargo space.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In general, an empty space is offered to load baggage or cargoes at a rear part of a vehicle. The vehicle mainly aiming at carrying baggage, as shown in FIG. 1, is made to load bulky baggage in the empty cargo space and, if needed, by expanding the cargo space even to an inner space of the vehicle formed by a rear glass 10 and an internally foldable mid-gate or rear-panel 20.
In such a vehicle, parts are generally provided for blocking or expanding the inner space and the cargo space as shown in FIG. 2, such as glass 12 fixed onto a roof panel, a mid-gate 20 installed between the bottom part of the glass 12 and a body panel T, locking means 30 attached at the top part of the mid-gate 20 for fixing with the glass 12, and pivoting means 40 hinged at the bottom part of the mid-gate 20 for being fixed and supported by the body panel T and for being foldable into the inner space of a vehicle.
At this time, the locking means 30 attached at the top part of the mid-gate 20 includes a fixing bracket 31 fixed at the mid-gate 20 and a moving member 32 is coupled with the fixing bracket 31 for being hinged by a hinge pin and locked with a hitching member 33 assembled under the glass 12.
Also, the rotating means 40 positioned at the lower part of the mid-gate is constructed with a fixing bracket 41 installed at the body panel T, a connecting bracket 42 attached to the mid-gate 20 and a hinge pin 43 inserted through brackets 41, 42 to hinge and fold the mid-gate 20 into the inner space.
On the other hand, a sealing member S like a weather strip should be provided for shock absorption and air tightness between the mid-gate 20 and the hitching member 33 of the glass 12 and between the mid-gate 20 and the body panel T.
Therefore, if the moving member 32 of the locking means 30 is turned and released out of the hitching member 33 of the glass 12, the mid-gate 20 can be folded into the inner space via the hinge pin 43 of the rotating means 40. As a result, it becomes possible to load bulky baggage into the inner space of a back seat as well as a trunk of the vehicle.
However, even if the mid-gate 20 can be folded into the inner space of a vehicle, there is actually a limitation in the expandable space over the mid-gate due to the glass 12. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in the conventional structure of the cargo space expanding device because the glass blocks a baggage M bulky enough as for example shown in FIG. 6, from being easily loaded inside.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problem and provide a cargo space expanding device of a vehicle to expand cargo space without being blocked by a mid-gate or a glass.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object of the present invention, there is provided a cargo space expanding device of a vehicle, the device comprising:
holding means installed between the top part of a glass and the roof panel to fix the glass;
a mid-gate forming an empty space therein for getting the glass to insert inside; and
pivoting means fixed and supported at the bottom part of the mid-gate by a body panel and hinged by a hinge pin to fold the mid-gate into an inner space of a vehicle.